Molly
by i.am.somewhat.crazy
Summary: Nobody ever writes Molly's point of view, so here's one hearwarming tale to remind you that even a background character has a wonderful life.


With a satisfied sigh, she deposited her heavy self on the wooden chair

With a satisfied sigh, she deposited her heavy self on the wooden chair. Sweat was sliding down her face as she scrubbed it with her work apron. She would still need to change out into some clean clothes before they come. It had been hard work, but worth the smiles her children and her family would carry.

Molly watched the utensils washing itself while the broom swept the kitchen clean. The other table was steaming with freshly cooked food, a warming charm cast on them.

This was her life, she was sure of it. How she wanted it. Long time ago, when she had agreed to marry Arthur Weasley under the stars, this was what she was signing up for. When she had rejected the offer of a certain Black and Malfoy, she had rejected the life she was offered then.

She opted to stay at home, have children, cook and serve her family. But it had been a hard decision. As they say, the grass is often greener on the other side. She could have done many things differently.

If she had chosen the latter, she would have had a single heir, lots of elves dancing around her feet, retained her figure as well as status.

The Prewitts had been a pureblooded line, bordering between Slytherin and Gryffindor, according to the Generations. For this generation, it had relied solely on her decision. Her parents allowed her to take it, since her two twin brothers died in the first war.

The thought of her brothers brought a familiar stinging to her eyes. Resolutely pushing it away, she focused herself. She had chosen Arthur Weasley, the brave boy who did not have the riches to prove himself to Black and Malfoy, but stood by standing his ground even when he was outnumbered badly.

Before her brothers had died after graduating, Molly remembered being a rich, pampered, and snobbish girl, with her brothers who protected her at all costs. Yet, she stood by what was right, often snubbed affectionately as the Gryffindor Queen.

Seventh year brought her the position of Head Girl, with Malfoy and Weasley tieing for Head Boy. To equalize the houses, the then Professor Dippet had chosen Malfoy.

It had been a bad blow to Arthur Weasley.

Before Christmas, Molly was one very happy girl, still thinking over her marriage prospects, but all the more, very happy with life. Her two brothers had sent her gifts, as well as an affectionate display of fireworks for their darling sister.

The Christmas attacks changed everything. Her brothers died protecting her when she had sneaked out to meet them.

After Christmas break, Molly had returned a grief-stricken, pale girl. The first thing that came out of Malfoy's mouth happened to be the marriage decision, and Molly's reaction had been immediate-her wand found its place on his jugular.

Arthur gained her heart when he had tackled her during her grief. It was he who pulled her through the period. It was he who smoothed down her long curls and wiped her eyes when she had burst into tears after a very bad fight with him, when she knew she was in the wrong.

The graduation ball saw the very beautiful Molly Prewitt transform into a lady. Her prize hair fell down in graceful curls down her back, and a lovely silver gown was clad on her petite body. She earned the awe-stricken gasps of everyone in the Great Hall.

Three handsome men offered their hands, kneeling down on one knee. Two were very richly dressed, their hair gelled to perfection. One blond, one black, one a mousy brown.

The decisions were laid up in front of her. Two showed lives of perfection and riches. The other odd one showed a poor life, but confirmed a happy one.

As the Hall held its breath in gasp, Molly walked past the blond, the black and stopped at the brown haired man. His robes were worn-out, but his eyes shone with sincerity.

Molly pulled Arthur Weasley up. There was a round of collective gasps all around. Malfoy and Black sneered.

The Ball went wonderfully, and at the stroke of 12 midnight, Arthur proposed to her. He gave her a beautiful silver ring. And of course, she accepted it.

She never complained about the life she held. But when the Percy popped out, and her workload increased thricehold, she broke down.

In tears, she told Arthur about her atrocious figure, her snipped hair after Bill accidentally set fire to it, her frizzy curls, her never-ending housework, and her feeling very useless with the war going on outside. Arthur, a genuine smile on his lips, offered to help her out. Holding her ageing face in his hands, he told her he never loved her more than he did right then. That she never looked so beautiful.

Then, Arthur told her to look at the door. When she did, she saw three small faces of her beautiful boys huddled together. 'Sorry, mummy.' They said in chorus. Molly remembered hugging all her boys together, a lovely smile etched on her face.

That was when she started to smile. Looking upon Narcissa Malfoy and Bellatrix Black made her smile in sympathy for them.

One or two children wasn't enough for her. She wanted seven boys. Eight, including her husband, then, they could be a happy family of nine. But when her last child, happened to be a girl, they had all been shocked. One after another, it had been a boy, so they had subconsciously expected a last boy. Nevertheless, the little girl was cradled and cooed upon by all her brothers.

Molly Weasley led a very happy life then. She adopted one more child when her last son introduced her to a scrawny boy as his friend. She adopted another one bushy haired girl when her parents had died when she was in fifth year. She looked in happiness as each of her children started to graduate, as she saw each of them grow up painfully from a child to an adult by the war.

She cried for the son she lost to the Ministry. She cried for the son she lost to Voldemort. Hell, she nearly died when two of her children died. Letting her last four children fight Voldemort was extremely difficult, but she did. For the better good. No body else could have been more happy when four children returned home, after the war.

True enough, George's and Percy's death killed her. But each of them had left a part of themselves behind.

Penny was carrying Percy's child, and the playful George left Alicia pregnant. Molly accepted the two young girls into her family.

Now, to the present. It was almost time they came home already. Snow was falling in sheets.

Her eldest son, Bill would be here with Fleur, and their four lovely daughters. Charlie and Astoria, as well as Penny and her young son, Perce, Fred, Angelina, Alicia, and little Gina, then, her Golden trio, Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny, with their children, Teddy, James, Lily, Albus, Severia, Sirius and Rose. Angelina was eight-months along with Danny.

It was 27 in all. Perfection.

Just then, she received a quick owl from Fred. Angelina had just given birth to Danny, but she would be coming along in a few hours.

'Lovely,' Molly thought. From 9 to 28. Still perfection.


End file.
